A Glimpse Of The Future
by xBaltoDork
Summary: Rainbow Dash looked up and noticed that they had ended up under the arch where Cadance and Shining Armor were married, and a faint blush appeared over both of their faces as they stood next to eachother, staring into eachother's eyes as if they could read minds. A glimpse of the future. (Based off of the beautiful fanart by RatofDrawn on deviantART.)


As everypony started to leave the wedding, only Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and her five friends remained. They were taking a break after clean up, and most of the place was already spotless.

Applejack stared at the moon shining brightly, and as if Rarity read her mind, she glanced over as the pony opened her mouth to speak to Luna. "Oh, the moon is just _darling, _Luna."

Applejack didn't mean to be rude, but she zoned out as Luna thanked Rarity, just thinking about anything that came to mind. A cool breeze went down her spine and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying it.

"It _does_ feel good out here, huh?" Applejack opened her green eyes and smiled as she saw the rainbow maned pegasus. She couldn't help but to admire the mare in her bridesmaid dress, as much as she probably hated wearing it.

"Yeah, it sure does." Applejack responded as her friend sat down next to her. For a moment they were silent, looking around as the other ponies talked about the wedding. Than Applejack opened her mouth, deciding to start a conversation of her own.

"It really is beautiful out here. I mean, a nice spot for ah wedding." Applejack said, already assuming that she was boring her friend. Neither she or Rainbow Dash were much for such fancy events, but Applejack herself did enjoy the wedding. To her surprise as she looked over, Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Heh, yeah... It actually is." Rainbow Dash shrugged, and seemed annoyed by her dress. Applejack stifled a chuckle.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes.

Applejack smiled and let out a very small laugh. "You're just so gosh darn annoyed by your dress! Don't you know that everypony can see how pretty you are in it?"

Rainbow Dash blushed the slightest bit and scraped the ground with her hoof. "Well, uh, maybe. Rarity did a great job and all, but we all know dresses aren't my kind of thing." She paused and looked up. "They're not your's either, I know that, but it looks _really_ good too. I mean, you look amazing in it. Beautiful."

Applejack looked at the rainbow pony and smiled brightly. It wasn't often she got compliments on her appearance. "Well, shucks Rainbow.. that means a lot.. Thank yah."

Rainbow Dash nodded and turned her gaze back towards the others. With a smirk she added, "Especially with that hat of your's!" She and Applejack shared a laugh, and than things got quiet again.

Applejack thought for a moment, than looked over at the pegasus. "Say, Rainbow, why don't we go for a walk?"

Rainbow Dash stood up. "Alright! I'm tired of sitting around here."

Applejack started to walk on a stone path that wound around the area, Rainbow Dash falling in beside of her. The cool stone felt good on her hooves which ached after a long day.

She looked over at Rainbow Dash who looked thoughtful. "You've been awful quiet for the past few hours, sugarcube... Things on yer mind?"

Rainbow Dash blinked back into reality and shrugged one of her shoulders. "Well, yeah, I.. I just think this sappy wedding's getting to my head."

Applejack smiled. "Well, there ain't nothing wrong with having a.. softer side." She pointed out. "What's got yah thinking anyways? Somepony special?" Applejack pushed aside a small feeling of jealousy and noticed with a jolt that she had to. _"You don't feel that way about yah friend, do yah? What would every other pony think? What would SHE think?"_

_"She'd probably think yer crazy, but you've known for ah long time.. stop hiding it from yerself."_ She thought to herself.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Well, yeah. It's.. complicated." She kept walking, taking in the view. But Applejack's eyes remained on her.

"Why would it be complicated? Out of all ponies I would think you'd be the most confident!" Applejack exclaimed. "I mean, well uh, I might be in the same boat as you are, Rainbow.. Maybe I don't have any room to talk."

Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack with a spark of pity in her eyes. "Well, she's one of my best friends.. it would be awkward.." Rainbow Dash froze in her tracks.

"Ah, no it wouldn't, I mean, well, once again, the exact same here.." Applejack said as she kept walking, but than stopped again, she too coming to the realization.

Rainbow slowly walked over next to Applejack. "Well.. I'm assuming you didn't hear the part about it being a mare.. huh?"

Applejack looked to her side. "No." She sighed. "That part's true too."

They sat in silence for a moment, than Rainbow spoke. "I just can't help how I feel.."

Applejack looked over at her friend. "Me either, sugarcube.. but.. could I ask who it is? Ah mean.. if I know her... if it's one of us six.. than uh, between me and you the same here."

Rainbow Dash blinked. "Is.. is it Twilight? Or Pinkie? Fluttershy? Rarity?" She seemed very interested all of a sudden, and a bit of a worried expression appeared on her face.

Applejack nearly yelled out a lie, but she would never be able to live with herself if she didn't. "N-no... none of them." She said, her face felt hot as she stood up. "I-I uh.." She shook her head and started to walk fastly down the path.

Rainbow Dash titled her head, and than her face full of thought turned into one full of realization as she named off the only other choice in the group.

"No! AJ! Wait!" A shocked Rainbow Dash said, frozen behind her.

Applejack kept walking. How could she be so stupid? Why would such an amazing pony feel the same way about her?

Rainbow Dash let out a frustrated sigh knocking back into her senses and flew in front of her. "STOP!" She yelled, and silence broke out as her eyes stared into the surprised green ones that belonged to the earth pony.

"What?" Applejack mumbled. "There's no use telling mah it's wrong, like ah said, I can't help what I fe-"

Applejack let out a shocked gasp as Rainbow Dash pressed her lips against her's, her blue face turning a bright pink.

Applejack kissed back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. It felt like an eternity, something that she would imagine would only happen in a dream.

As Rainbow Dash pulled back, they stared at eachother for a moment, not sure of what to say.

Applejack looked deeply into her eyes. "I..it can't be me, Rainbow... W..why me?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as if it was a stupid question and signaled for her to keep walking as she walked closely to the farm pony.

"Applejack.. where do I begin?" She smiled lovingly at the orange pony, as if she was relieved to let go of all of the feelings she had held in. Applejack pulled her ears back, blushing. She was still trying to process what was happening.

Rainbow Dash took in a breath. "First of all, you're Ponyville's _best_ athlete. I was so surprised when I first saw you! I only cheated in the Iron Pony competition, because I just.. didn't want you to seem better than me. I know it's silly but, I knew I was feeling something from the start, and I figured I could just beat you and maybe I'd stop crushing on you.. I was wrong." She blinked, and than countinued. "I've never really felt that way with anypony before.. I kinda took it the wrong way."

They kept walking, and Applejack closely listened to every word the mare had to say.

"And I don't care _WHAT_ you say. You are the most... beautiful pony I've ever seen. And I mean it." Rainbow Dash smiled with a bittersweet look on her face, Applejack chuckled.

"Well shucks, you do have a soft side."

"It's mainly there just because of you.." She pointed out. Obviously everypony knew she could be soft, or at least, soft enough for Fluttershy.

Applejack smiled, and Rainbow Dash kept talking. "I mean, you're just.. you. I love it. Your freckles are adorable, your green eyes are beautiful, and your blonde mane is just so simple and soft in that ponytail, so pretty.." Rainbow Dash and Applejack were both blushing, but they pushed it away.

"The way you walk, it's just.. I don't know. It's just you. I sound like a ditz, but, I mean... Okay. I just really love the way you walk. Oh, and the way you smell... so simple. Just like a warm breeze through Apple Acres... and eh, you kind of taste like apples too. Apple cider." She smirked.

Applejack blushed with a smirk aswell as she chuckled. "Well, yah."

Rainbow took a moment to giggle and than kept talking. "The element of honesty.. I.. I don't know, it's just amazing, to know somepony who would never lie to you. And your personality is just, great.. You're so modest, so kind, but you're still a pretty kick flank pony!"

Applejack smiled. "Honesty and loyalty go well together." She said, walking slower as they realized they were slowly reaching the end of their path.

Rainbow Dash also smiled. "Good.. than.. honesty and loyalty, they can go together perfectly.. no matter what anypony has to say about it..."

Applejack stopped with Rainbow beside of her, feeling a change of texture under her hooves. "Good, cause, I love yah, sugar cube." She whispered quietly.

"I love you too." Rainbow Dash whispered back. "Always have."

"Always will." Applejack finished.

Rainbow Dash looked up and noticed that they had ended up under the arch where Cadance and Shining Armor were married, and a faint blush appeared over both of their faces as they stood next to eachother, staring into eachother's eyes as if they could read minds.

A glimpse of the future.

In the distance, the other ponies watched them as they finished the last bit of the cleaning.

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, they.. nevermind." She added nervously with a light blush.

Pinkie Pie looked at her. "Were _you_ thinking that they make a cute couple? Cause so was I! Oh my gosh, that means we were thinking the same thing! What if we can read minds? That'd be so cool! Anyhow, I always thought they'd make a perfect couple! I mean, come on guys, look at them!"

Twilight levitated a cupcake to Pinkie in which she started to nom down on, which seemed to silence her as she gazed at the two ponies in thought.

"Well, I could imagine _lovely_ wedding dresses, come to think of it." Rarity said, going off into thought about couples' clothing she could base off of the two.

Twilight smiled and mumbled to herself as Rainbow Dash snuck a kiss to Applejack's cheek, not aware that the purple unicorn was watching.

"If friendship is magic.. imagine what _LOVE_ could be." Twilight mumbled to herself.


End file.
